Sweet Angel
by Alkina
Summary: Serena runs into an unexpected visitor, after a big fight with Darien. Will this visitor change Serena’s outlook on life and her own future? There’s something coming that either the scouts, Serena or Darien foresee
1. Chap 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: This is my first attempt to write a fanfic and also I had nobody check for grammar errors and etc.. over the writing. So there are probably a billion mistakes. Another insight to add is I wrote this story in first person to begin with, but change it to third person, now it is taking forever to change it. Enjoy!

"Why" she asked quietly?

She already knew the answer, but hearing the words from his lips might strike some reality into her. He stood only a few feet away from her. His backside turned towards her, gazing out the window. She waited, holding back the tears that were creeping out.

_No_! She thought to herself, _I'm not a child anymore_.

If she could reassure herself, she would make it. Abruptly he turned towards her.

"Leave!" he shouted.

Stunned, she muffled a cry out. Her whole body went tense.

"Leave" She shot back at him!

"You're telling me to leave, you haven't explained yourself yet. I need to know the answer." As she yelled at him, her voice full of hatred and bitterness.

His cold sapphire eyes were hard to look into. There was not hint of emotion in them.

Tears started to fall briskly.

"Fine! I don't need to take this crap from you! You're your ahhh!"

She could not think of any hurtful words to hurl at him. She turned then to the door, he caught her arm.

"Let go of me now" she screamed at the top of she lungs.

"Sere..." he murmured.

Serena wringed her arm out of his tight grasp and fumbled for the door handle. She whirled the door open with blurred vision and ran down the hallway. Serena turned a sharp left and descended the stairs into the rain. The sweet smell and coldness made her temper relax a little. She ran and ran until she could no more; she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Raindrops soaking through her clothes, her hair in strands. As Serena's sobs subsided, she pushed the strands out of her eyes and glanced about her surroundings. In front of her is the main entrance to Stanwood Park. Behind is a dark ally way. To the left is May Street and to the right is that dreadful place with the unspeakable person.

Recollecting her thoughts, Serena couldn't understand the raw emotions she felt. She knows that she can be angry, that is common for a person to have once in a while, but she is the one who is supposed to love all and care for everybody.

Thinking aloud, "I hate him. No I pity him. I don't need him; he wasn't real love after all, it was probably just lust. There's no destiny or future for us at all. Damn't!"

This was not making her feel any better. Serena slowly managed to find her feet on the ground and begin weary walking home. She shivers remembering that she is soaking wet and its dark out. Meanwhile it is still pouring tiny crystals in the street lamps above. Serena wraps her arms around her waist in a tight hug and asked herself _why_ again. "Humph." A block down Serena sees a shadow leaning against a lamppost. Suddenly the shadow falls to the ground. Instead of using common sense Serena rushes over to the fallen shadow.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked tentatively.

She gasped what the hell! She stumble a step backward, not realizing that she was standing on his feathered wing. He had lovely pale ivory skin and jet black shoulder length hair. He wore only torn jeans. Broken black feather wings, blood everywhere or it seem to be.

"What are you? What happened to you? Who did this to you? Let me help you." Serena asked him quietly.

She slowly bent down to him, lifted his head to cradle him. He groaned.

"It is going to be okay, let me take you somewhere."

His eyes gradually open, anguish beheld in his exquisite crimson eyes. Tears of blood tickle down his face, only to wash away quickly from the descending rain. He tried to mouth something, but his breathing become ragged. Hot steamy tears ran down Serena's face.

"Shhhh."

She couldn't carry him, but maybe if she called the scouts they will help her.

"Hold on, everything going to be okay" Serena whisper to him. Where is It? Oh No! She left the communicator on her bed, "stupid me" she grunted to herself.

Without warning warmness engulfed her. The black winged angel began to glow. Serena looked up startled as she felt the presence of a hand on her forehead and stared into a deep pair of violet eyes. Stunned, she laid the angle's head gentle on the ground and inched a little way backwards, not sure why she did either. Serena stared memorized; by the beauty beheld before her. Never has she felt so ugly and ashamed of herself. She longed to go to him, have him hold her and tell her he loved her and would always be with her for the end of time. The rain didn't even phase his white feathered wings, pale irony skin, long blonde hair and muscular body. He wore normal clothes, jeans and a shirt. He bent down and scooped up the fallen angel into his arms. "Thank you" his deep voice said with a sad smile. The white feathered angel walked into Stanwood Park and disappeared. Serena stared dumbfounded as she watched the two leave. "Wait, don't leave" her voiced cried out desperately as she leapt up to her feet after him, but it was too late; they were already gone. She began to sob fiercely, her heart cried out for the angel to come back. Serena felt like her whole self was torn and toss to the side as a mere broken toy. She collapsed in the middle of the street not caring; the rain had not subsided.


	2. Darien

Darien gaped at the empty space of the open door. Damn! What the hell was he thinking?  He wanders to the couch and collapses upon the sofa face first. His head felt heavy.  A glimpse of an image crosses past his closed eyes.

 "Please….."

"No!"

"But you promised…"

"No!"

Serena crawled up next to him; wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his deep stormy ocean eyes and implored again.

"Please…?"

"Hey, can't you see I'm studying here!" he smiled at her softly. If she keeps whining and side detractions up any longer, he will lose his cool. Oh what the heck, the book falls out of his hands, so much for studying. "Where are you hiding the chocolate?  I have searched everywhere in this so called apartment." As she leans forward only to kiss him on the nose. "Okay fine."  He said disappointed. He rummages through his backpack and pulls out **the bag**! He passes over **the bag** slightly cringing. Serena immediately snatches **the bag** from his out reached hands. "Dove chocolates! My favorite! Hey wait a minute its three-fourths empty. Darien how many have you eaten?" Serena remarked laughing. Darien turns a light shade of pink. "Well you would of woof the whole bag down in less then a minute meatball head!" 

"What!" Serena exclaimed wide eyed.

Whack!

"I'm only kidding Sere." He said while rubbing the back of his head. She started to giggle at his reaction. Ah that girl drives me crazy, he thinks to himself Darien wraps his arms around Serena's waist and pulls her close to him. "How many have you already eaten?" 

"Open wide." She said playfully as she placed a chocolate in his watering mouth. His eyes close as he saviors the taste. She began giggling again. "Darien, what are you thinking?' He opens his stormy eyes, "of you."  She smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips. He is so cute! Darien knew he should be studying, big test tomorrow, but his baby is here right in front of him. Studying could always wait. 

"Crap!"

"What!"

"I was supposed to be home a half hour ago."   

She always knew how to ruin the moment. "Okay," Darien said reluctantly.

He leaned over and kissed her as Serena started to rise.

The memory fades as he remembers reality.  Darien cursed himself as he remembers the look of terror and anger in her eyes as she ran from him. Something was defiantly not right here, he didn't feel her transform, but could feel her soul was being broken. "Serena stop, stop that" he mumble to himself. His head hurt and he felt like shit. I must go to her, but I can't. If she transforms I will go to her. He vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain had stop and Serena sat in the middle of the street, just staring at the entrance of the park. The tears were gone, but Serena's pain of lost was not.

Serena felt something warm brushed against her leg.

"Serena?" Luna meow out in a concerned voiced.

Serena looked down to see her feline friend. She quickly picked up the cat which startled Luna and she gave her a hug and kiss on the nose.

"Serena what are you doing?" Luna said.

Serena tried to create a smile, but nothing happened. "What in god's name has happened?" Luna demanded. Serena did not respond or look at Luna. Oh dear something awful has happened to her. Oh gosh why is she just staring, Luna began to fear for Serena's state of mind.

"Stand up! "Nothing. "Serena I'm ordering you to stand up!"

Serena heard some distance command and looked down to see the angry eyes of Luna.

"Luna, I don't have to take commands from you, remember you are an advisor, not the queen, king, and especially not the princess of the moon." She barked to Luna.

Well at least Serena was on her feet yelling at her. Luna let out relieved sigh. This was better than nothing, even though the words hurt. Serena for the second attempt began her journey home. Luna could hear Serena grumbling and see her shaking from being cold. Something is not right. She tried to remember a time when she saw and heard Serena act this way, but nothing was crossing her mind. Strange.

Serena clumsily climbed up the tree next to her bedroom window. "Ouch" yelped out as she scratched her arm on a branch. "Stupid branch! Who put you there!" Serena angry said at the branch. Finally safely in her room, she took off the clinging wet garments of clothes and slipped into a bathrobe. Luna didn't say anything else, which was usual for her. Serena got into bed to exhausted to think of the situation and the emotions that her stabbing her in the heart. Sleep overcame her within a few minutes, a dreamless sleep.

Serena walked mindless down to the kitchen only thoughts on her mind for the time being was food.

"Honey?" Serena's mom exclaimed in surprise.

Serena yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Something's never change around here; who could resist food of all things, even if she was feeling like shit?

"I thought you stayed over at Raye's house."

"Huh? Oh right, yea I came home for my stuffed bunny and didn't want to go back over their." Serena laughed a little nervous.

"Are you feeling alright?" her mother eyed her with concern

"Yea of course!"

Serena woofed down three waffles, some bacon, two eggs, and to top it all off with two full glasses of orange juice. She belched loudly.

"Excuse me" she said as she put her plate in the sink.

Her father peered over his newspaper. Sammy started to call her names and make fun of her, but she was in no mood to retort with him.

Back in her room, Serena walked over to desk and gazed upon the locket, the communicator, and the crystal. She picked up the locket and examined it, she had the sudden urge to throw against the wall, but Luna would grow more suspicious than she needed to be. She crawled into bed and curled up in a little ball beneath the covers. Humm everybody's going to find out about Darien and I sooner or later, Serena thought sleepily to herself, it is just of matter of time. She also wondered why Luna had not pounded her with questions and lectures of being irresponsible leader or what the hell she was doing out there in the middle to the night.

"Do you believe in angels?" Serena asked Luna.

"Well anything is possible, I guess so."

"I saw two angels"

Luna waited patiently for her to continue.

"The first one had black wings, who ever heard of black wings? He cried tears of blood and I could feel his pain, so much agony, yet so beautiful to see such a creature." She paused and was silent for a moment. The longing came back; oh gosh she wanted the other angel to be with her right now.

"The other angel was breathtaking; I felt awe in his presence. His wings were pure white. Both angels looked to be normal humans, but had wings and glowed. Humans." She murmured.

Luna didn't know what to think. Serena stopped talking. She turned her back towards the cat.

"Serena" Luna said tentatively.

"Leave me alone. It was a long night Luna. I wish to sleep."


	4. angel

Note: Chapter 4 sucks! Anyways this story is getting boring. Here's about the angels.

He opened his eyes and beheld the most beautiful angel in his life, but wait it wasn't an angel, it was a human. Her crystal blue eyes filled with sorrow and sweet drifting melon voice. Nemamiah groaned as he tried to reach out to touch her face. He opened his eyes and tried to prop himself up, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. Nemamiah winced in pain.  Oh man once Yeslin finds out that I'm awake, he's gonna be lecturing me until my ears fall off.  He heard the door open and close as light footsteps made their way towards where he laid.

"Nemamiah are you awake?" Yeslin asked.

Nemamiah quickly closed his eyes and steady his breathing hoping that Yeslin would go away.

"I know you are awake, stop toying with me!" Yeslin's shadow loomed over Nemamiah sleeping figure.

Yeslin was about ready to shake him. Nemamiah had been unconscious for two days.

"Hey! Hey! See I'm awake, I was just wishing ya would go away, but I guess I'm not that lucky." Nemamiah smiled.

"How are feeling"

"Well the room has stop spinning."

Yeslin began to pace back and forth. Oh boy here it comes, Nemamiah thought to himself, wishing he was out cold still.

"It is strictly forbidden to show your true identity to a human!" Yeslin said angry. 

"Where were you? You were supposed to meet me and make sure I did the task. Yet you never showed up, until the last minute. She was pouring her light and love into me, keeping me alive" 

            Nemamiah hated being a messager of the High One, but the High One gave him an order today, well more like a mission to Earth. He rarely went to Earth and could hardly wait, but first he would have to listen to Yeslin. As long as he could remember Yeslin had authority over him. Yeslin would lecture him and give him the rules of the plan and also inform of the human race. Yeslin the angel of lust, oh yes that was what he was the angel of lust. He had witness the High One who voiced and poured love to the demons of Lucifer and said "those who hear my voice and wish to be redeemed come to me." To the High One's surprise, a demon appeared before him. The truth was the High One was expecting no demon to show his face to him and defiantly no demon of lust either. So then Yeslin was purified and turned into an angel, but Nemamiah often wonder what would happen if Yeslin decided to be a demon again. After all he was never an angel to begin with. He thought back to that day, Yeslin was supposed to meet him in a bar. Why did Yeslin pick a bar of all places?  It was new and exciting to in the bar, he may be a century old angel, but he was defiantly not the wisest guy in the book. He got drunk, what a sin that was. Hit on some guys' girlfriend and ended up in a fist brawl with bunch of other drunkards. 

Yeslin was to damn stubborn 

"You showed your true self too, if I remember correctly and even touched her." it didn't matter how much pain he might have been in, he was very good at recalling details.

"Yes" Yeslin said absently as he sat down.

"Explain yourself then." Yeslin sitting in chair quietly wrapped his white feathered wings around himself in a protective shield. "So that is what you decide then, very well, you will also face the High One with me tomorrow and receive punishment." 

Nemamiah though did not stop the conversation there and took his chances continuing. 

"Any man or women who witness your true identity would be drawn to you and lust after you. Did you hear the desperation in her voice? Its true and you know it, there is no way to be free and pure for you are still a demon." 

Yeslin was quick as lightening and punched him in the face. 

"You! I should have left you!" Yeslin violent eyes burned with fire.

"Bang!" the door slammed. 

Nemamiah put his hand over his eye, he knew he had crossed the over the line.

 -That night-

The stars twinkle too brightly for his eyes. Nemamiah tried to sleep or think of something else, but her face would not leave him alone. Whatever the High One's punishment be, he would back to Earth and find her, no matter what.

            Yeslin was also having trouble sleeping too. Why did he show his true self to her or touch her forehead or say thank you?  She's not human, he wanted her. Not the way he dealt with humans in his past life. Seducing women and men and creating hell for them. He only killed a couple times. He thought those memories were gone, but maybe the High One's love was not good enough for him. "I'm going to kill her. She will corrupt me and turned me back into what I 'm so damn afraid of. Damn her!" Or he thought I will toy with her friends and I will not have to dirty my hands. He chuckled. 

The High One saved him from his tormented soul, but would his lust comeback and turn him back into a demon?


	5. 

Note: blah, blah! ^_^  Here's a cute little thing to read that I received by e-mail from one of my friends.

Should Children Witness Child Birth?

            Due to a power outage at the time, only one paramedic responded to the call. The house was very, very dark, so the paramedic asked Katelyn, a 3-year old girl, to hold a flashlight high over her mommy so he could see while he deliver the baby. Very diligently, Katelyn did as she was asked. Heidi pushed and pushed, and after a little while Conner was born. The paramedic lifted him by his little feet and spanked him on his bottom. Conner began to cry. The paramedic then thanked Katelyn for her help and asked the wide-eyed 3-year old what she thought about what she had just witnessed. Katelyn quickly responded, "He shouldn't have crawled in there in the first place. Smack him again." 

-On to the story-

            Golden sunrays glisten on the marble stone of the balcony. Yeslin and Nemamiah stood in front of big craved wooded doors that illustrated the story of Earth. Either one of them speaking.

"The High One will see you now." An angel said. 

            They enter the lightly dimmed spacious high ceiling room. They began to walk the quarter of the mile to the where the High One sat upon his throne.  Nemamiah stared in amazement as images whirled by him. A little boy prayed of thanks and quickly disappeared while another image surface, showing a husband hitting his wife across the face. "Come on," Yeslin tugged on his sleeve for Nemamiah had stopped halfway between their destination point. 

 With a quick snap of the fingers, all the transparent images vanished.

"Your grace" they both bowed before the High One when they finally reached him.

Nemamiah immediately went down on his knees. "Oh Lord I have sinned, please forgive my misjudgments and most of all showing my true self." He cried out in vain. "Nemamiah" the High One lifted his face in both hands and kissed him between his brows. "All is forgiven."

Yeslin kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. "Your grace I have also showed my true self, please forgive me." The High One did the exactly the same thing to Yeslin as he did to Nemamiah. 

 The High One sat back into his chair, "Rise" his voice commanded. "I cannot allow you my angels to go back to Earth. The Dark One has already tempted you guys and I need strong angels who will not fall off the path of righteousness." 

"Have mercy on us!" Nemamiah cried out. The High One held up his hand to silence him. "Be merciful you ask, I have forgave you of breaking the forbidden rule; I will not see my angels be taken or lead into the Dark One's traps." His voiced boomed and echo throughout the room. Yeslin winced to hear him upset for it made him feel guiltier. 

"Just follow this command I give to you my angels and I will always love you guys know matter what." The High One said gentler this time.

            Back outside, Yeslin climbed up on the rail of the balcony and spread out his wings. Taking a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, he leaped off of the balcony. Nemamiah sprinted over to the ledge. "Yeslin come back!" he shouted at Yeslin as he descended into the clouds.  Without thinking Nemamiah flung himself over the ledge, with his black feathered wings closed tight around him, hoping to pick up more velocity to reach Yeslin.

            As Yeslin was soaring down to Earth, he thought about her. Even though he felt guilty, he had mission to do that didn't concern the High One. People are damn when they are born onto Earth. As soon as a baby is given life, she or he will be sinners for the rest of their pathetic lives. No matter how hard he or she tries to be good and be righteousness; their souls will always have darkness even if asking the High One's forgiveness over and over again. That girl though, she had no darkness and no patches of grayness in her soul.  There is no way she is human, it is not possible.

            Yeslin landed softy behind some tall shrubs and it was early in the morning so the park was still closed. His plan so far was to find the girl and observe her. Find out who her friends were and enemies. 

"Yeslin, darling" a voiced whispered in his ear. "Haha I knew you couldn't stay away for long." Someone's lips brushed his lips. 

"Show yourself!" demanded Yeslin

A bright red flamed sword formed in his right hand.

Two yellowish green eyes appeared before him.

"My, my aren't we touchy. She chuckled

"Beryl!" 

"Oh don't look so shock my daring."  She smiled pleased.  "Ugh! You reek of the High One, I despised that." 

Yeslin's sword vanished.

"Get out of here!" he snarled to her.

"Cool your temper it makes you more beautiful, how disgusting."

"What do you want?" demanded Yeslin."

"To make you a deal," Beryl's eyes gleamed. Her silky curly red auburn hair, lavish lips and smooth tone of a face, she was gorgeous with her curves and her walk, she was irresistible. Beryl bit his ear playfully and whispered "you want the girl, give me her crystal."

Yeslin pulled away as some flesh torn off from his ear. A dribble of blood emerged from the top part of his right ear that went unnoticed. "Do not play games with me. What is it that you really want?" he was frustrated with her. 

She laughed and licked her lips, "that girl is sin free, give me the crystal for the Dark One; he believes that it is the crystal keeping her pure. Then you can have her and corrupt her anyway you like."

"And if I refuse the offer or fail this deal, then what will I suffer." 

"Your soul will be given back to the Dark One and no one will be able to redeem you ever again. So either way you must take my offer and succeed or die in hell again." She laughed.

Beryl continued, "the Dark One has sent many attacks on her, but she usually always has help from her scouts, and Darien which I know quiet well."

Yeslin started thinking. "If she killed you and others that have attacked her, why is she sin free still?" he contemplated on the question, when Beryl's cold voiced chimed in "she saved the people's souls with that crystal and brought them to their former self's again, but not me; she killed me. What a wretched child, she poured her love into me telling me to give into the light, but that pissed me off and I begged the Dark One for more power." Beryl spattered out.

Yeslin did a little chant and his wings disappeared. "I guess I have no choice then."

"I hope you fail, so I can torment you. I'll be back to check up on you. Oh and one more thing her name is Serena."  She faded away her devilish laughter filled Yeslin's ear drums.


	6. Past

Hey! I forgot about this story. Summer drifted in and work and then school. I find this on some disk I was clearing for school.  I probably will not write anymore on this story or ever finish. Sorry…=0(

"Lunnaaa! Why didn't you wake me up?!" whined Serena as she rushed into the bathroom to get ready for school. 

"Serena, your crystal and communicator!" Luna said as she tossed the items to Serena. 

"What a good little kitty you are!" Serena smirked while she stuck out her tongue at Luna. Serena didn't have time to think, but to bolt out the door. She found herself on the familiar route she took to school everyday. As she rounded the corner, "smack! Hey!" Serena landed on her butt with a thud. Her heart skipped a beat how could she have forgotten, this was also Darien's route to visit Andrew on his way to college. Why didn't she pick another way to go to school? She scolded herself. Serena was afraid to look up for she did not want to see him at all. 

-Memory-

Oh that fateful day when the fist time she was late for school and bull charge Darien, well not deliberately. Anyways from that day on she was purposely late just in order to see him. Well okay that's not entirely true; she did over sleep a lot. Hey a girl needs her beauty sleep after fighting evil monsters all night long. She loved the name calling quarrels, and little dramatic fights, but that was before they truly knew their real identities. She hated the meatball head the most. 

"Hey are you alright?" A hand waved wildly in front of her downward face. Relieved and disappointed she looked up and beheld crimson eyes with flecks of gold in them. Nemamiah stared in a trance, it's her. He had found her already. It's him! The black feathered winged angel, but wait where his wings are? No, no it can't be, she was just imaging it was him. Serena stumbled to her feet without breaking eye contact with him. After the initial shock wore off, Nemamiah advert his eyes downward to his shoes, which looked pretty interesting right at the moment.

"Hehe, well sorry about that" he laughed nervously while scratching the back of head and blushed.

 Serena smiled as she observed him. Men are such funny creatures. Nemamiah took a quick glimpse of Serena's cool blue eyes and stuck out his hand.

"Name's Nemamiah."  

"Bong. Bong"

"Aahh! Oh know I'm late, I'm going to get detention now, and I have been so good lately." Wailed Serena as she ran off towards school waving goodbye. 

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Serenaaaa" her voice flowed brokenly to his ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien decided that he would go straight to school instead of visiting Andrew. Had he made the right choice the other night? Yes/No, oh who the hell knows, Serena didn't deserved him. He began getting headaches three weeks ago. At first the headaches were nothing, but by the start of the fourth week he felt like he was going insane. He could feel the darkness creeping back into him. Something evil was brewing and it was affecting him. If he fell into the darkness again he did not think his princess's voice or love will save him this time. He truly believed that he would kill her if the darkness overpowered him. The only way to get rid of Serena was to break up, oh boy was he a poor loser at that. Oh God, it hurt him terrible, but he had to figure out what was happening to him before he did something he'll regret. Imagine that! Serena had turned out to be Sailor Moon, haha he chuckled to himself in spite of the predicament he was facing.

Darien thought back to the Silver Millennium era… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He never got the satisfaction of killing Lord Deventa, such a pity too.

The carriage stumbled to an abrupt halt. Men were shouting and horses whinnying and lastly the clash of swords rung out in the wind.

There was only a small escort of ten men all together, to protect the queen and the prince.

 The Queen peered out the window and gasped.

As the fighting went on, the vicious Lord Deventa loomed on the top of the hill.

The wind whipped Queen Kaia's black hair wildly around her face. She desperately tried hard to not show any fear.

"Take him Joscelin, protect him, and never let them get him." She smiled sadly as Joscelin struggled with the child. 

"No! No I will protect you!" Endymion flung about wildly. Kicking and twisting his body to break lose of Joscelin's tight hold. 

"Sshhh" she kissed him on the forehead. "I love you"

"Your Highness?" Theron cried out, as he pulled the queen on to his horse. Endymion watched in horror as they rode frantically away. 

Lord Deventa shouted as he descended the hill towards his mother and Theron.

"Get the boy! I want the boy. Bring him alive!"

 Arrows buzz past them. Theron drew his sword fighting the on coming men and trying to protect the queen at the same time. If he could just make it to the woods to the east and to the creek there is a place the Queen can hide. He will drop her off and come back and challenge Lord Deventa to real fight. One on one, but it was too late. An arrow priced the side of his neck, Theron was not dressed for fighting, and he was not well protected. He gasped for air as his vision blurred. 

 "NO!" Queen Kaia screamed. 

Joscelin heard the Queen's cry and turned the horse around the help the Queen.

Queen Kaia took the reins and pushed onward, but it was too late. Lord Deventa's horse veered in front of her, the horse reared. She fell along with Theron's dieing body into a crumple pile.  " "no, no this can't be happening" she whisper to herself. She crawl over to Theron, and  placed her hand on the side of his neck, "Theron, stay with me… please" the Queen's voiced filled with despair. 

"I'm  sor  rrry." His breathing became ragged and stopped with a pool of blood slipping from his mouth.

Lord Deventa chuckled to himself, King Cassius's wife dead and his only heir well is mine.

"Kill everybody else; no one gets out of here alive. Now find the boy!"

"You can never have him" She said with a deathly tone.

 The Queen picked up Theron's sword and lunged at Lord Deventa with all her strength.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

Women can be such a pain in the ass. He easily dodged her attack and pivot to his left catching her wrist and drawing her up to him. The sword rested tightly against the Queen's throat.

His gray eyes gleamed. "Look the boy comes to save you." he snickered in the Queen's ear.

"Watch and learn boy" he yelled to Endymion.

"Run, run Endymion!" she desperately cried out to him, but her warning went unheeded.

Endymion grunted as he rolled over and jumped to his feet. He hastily picked up a sword off the ground, which was too heavy for him. When he was able to hold a sword and swing it couple of times, he begun training at near tender of four. Now at age five he could handle a wooden sword, but a real sword he was really clumsily with it. Anger fueled his body; he could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. He charged.

"Aghhh!"   

The sword made a nice clean cut against the soft flesh. Joscelin yanked Endymion by the back of shirt onto his horse and made a run for it. Screams filled his ears; it wouldn't stop, until he realized it was him that continued to scream. Endymion didn't have time to think, the sword was gone and all he kept hearing was the swish of the sword and Deventa;s cruel laughter. He had no strength left to fight off Joscelin, tears ran down his face. The image played over and over in is head, the look of terror in his mother eye's and the evil gleam in Deventa's eyes and the flash and the blood, the lifeless gone from his mother. Deventa effortlessly threw down her body as nothing but air and roared with anger at his men.

Joscelin could not the push the horse any further. The horse was near exhaustion, yet he and Endymion were only a half of day away from the nearest village. It was a cool night. Joscelin weary made camp and prayed to make it to the village in the morning. He and Endymion rode a day and half, hoping to put enough distance between Lord Deventa. Being in the woods made the journey tricky, but luckily Joscelin knew the forest very well.  Endymion fought the on coming sleep, but the lures of a lullaby had him fast asleep.

She laid her hand gently on his forehead. "Endymion?" She whispered softly.

"Mama" Endymion stirred a little bit in his sleep.

"Endymion, wake up child"

He opened his eyes and felt peaceful and unafraid. The lady in white gave him a sad smile and motioned him to sit on her lap. How could he? Her belly was swollen. 

"Do not be afraid" the sound of her voice filled his ears as sweet honey.

 Endymion came over and sat on her lap and laid his head on her belly. Immediately his eyelids felt heavy and could not keep them open

"Endymion I have something to give you" she stroked his hair.

"Thump, thump" 

"What's that?"

"Oh, silly that is Serenity, my baby. Can you feel her kicks? She must like you" The lady in white laughed quietly.

He smiled, 

"Now listen" she stood him up and made him stand as she raised herself. He was very reluctant to get up. Her silver hair glistened in the moonlight that poked through the canopy of leaves.  She held out her hand and it glowed. a bright circular  light circular formed above her hand. He held out his hand. 

"I give you a gift. You are Prince Endymion of Earth and must protect the people and the Earth itself. You are very special boy."

 Endymion did not know then, but that insist when his mother was murder in front of him, Doubt and hatred borrowed in his soul, hardening his heart, closing it up to world around him. The light she held terrified him, but the word power overcame his fears. The light absorbed into him and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Now sleep prince, maybe when earth is ready, you will meet us." She whisper, but Endymion was fast asleep again. She dissolved in the moonlight.  

As the Prince of Endymion grew older…

His men under is rank feared him, but respected him as well. His guardians Kunzite, Nephrite, Jaedite, and Zoisite had a tough time guarding him, but even they were afraid of him at times. It was a constant struggle to keep him under their watchful eyes.

  Endymion was scared to die, but draws life with his hand. He kills without mercy, a beast in battle fighting with fire in his eyes. After a battle for there were small civil wars, he would crept out into the eerie darkness of the night. To the battle field, to where the dead lay scatter. The only light to comfort him was of the moon and the stars. The touch of life he gave back to the dead he could not save them all, but Endymion tried. Know one knows who he is; survivors come back stun and talk about the walking shadow of light. Darien, known then as Prince Endymion of Earth lived in darkness, never letting his guard down, never letting the light in, but the moon on which he looks towards is the only comfort and peace he received. Until he met the girl that would change him forever.

"Darien, wait up" a voice drifted into his day dream.

"huh" _was that Serena? He turned around, __who the heck is that? _


End file.
